The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Hot Spot’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Hot Spot’ originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary unreleased, unpatented seedlings Heuchera ‘K842-5’, as the seed parent, and Tiarella ‘42-2’, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera ‘K842-5’, the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping and has yellow green to lime green leaves with a red brown center spot rather than red brown leaves.
Compared to Tiarella ‘42-2’, the new cultivar has yellow to lime leaves rather than green.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Yellowstone Falls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,313, the new cultivar has showy pink flowers rather than white, a large dark center spot rather than a splatter patter, and less leaf lobing.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Stoplight’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,835, the new cultivar is larger, trailing rather than clumping, and has showy pink flowers rather than white.
This new ×Heucherella is unique in having the following characteristics:                1. a low, spreading habit,        2. a Heuchera-like leaf shape,        3. leaves yellow to lime green in color with a large red brown center spot,        4. showy dark pink flowers from spring to fall,        5. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.